Conventionally, there has been a saddle-ride type vehicle such as a motorcycle including a rear-view mirror in which a housing that holds a mirror body is supported on a vehicle body with a stay in between, and in which a front blinker is provided integrally in the housing (e.g., Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-69299 and Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-open Publication No. Sho 62-161056).
Such blinker integrated rear-view mirrors aim to enhance the visibility of the front blinker by providing the front blinker to the rear-view mirror projecting outward in the vehicle width direction, and also to improve the external appearance of the vehicle by concentrating security parts therein.
However, the provision of a front blinker may reduce the flexibility of the shape (design) of the housing. For at least this reason, one object of the present invention is to improve the flexibility of the shape of a housing that holds a mirror body in a blinker integrated rear-view mirror of a saddle-ride type vehicle.